Curtis I of New Herswick
King Curtis I (born Curtis Joseph Gayoule) (23 March 1760 — 27 June 1814) was the first monarch of New Herswick. His reign lasted from 1797 to 1814, when he died. As the first king of the then-new nation, he felt he had to "define" the monarchy of New Herswick. He also did everything in his power to make the people happy. Curtis I was the first of three New Herswegian monarchs named "Curtis"; his oldest son took the throne upon his death, and his grandson (Curtis III) took the throne in the 1830s. Curtis I was known as the "man who established New Herswick's monarchy". He "established" what New Herswegians know as the "House of Gayoule". Biography Not very much is known about Curtis I's early life. It is known that he was one of very few New Herswegian monarchs born outside of New Herswick. He was among the first English-speaking settlers to the island. He became the nation's first monarch in 1797. As monarch After becoming the nation's first monarch, Curtis I began a nearly 16 and a half-year reign, during which he ruled with the people's interests at heart. It was during his reign that the Palace of New Herswick was built. Curtis I tried his best to be a good king. Some historians say that he "basically let the people rule". During his reign, Curtis I set up "standards" for his successors to follow (not all of his successors followed said standards). In 1799, Curtis I declared that a New Herswegian monarch should care about the people, and not treat them brutally. That same year, he declared that the nation should not become land-hungry or power-hungry. Curtis I also cracked down on any greed or corruption. Criminals feared him because he would punish them as deemed necessary if he found out about their crimes. He would even punish his own troops if they stepped out of line. An old legend states that Curtis I sent a group of troops to a harbour in 1806 upon finding out that intruders had arrived with bad intentions. The legend says that the troops dealt with the intruders by beating them severely, and then throwing them into the water to drown. Upon finding out about this "unnecessary" punishment, Curtis I took care of his troops for unlawful and brutal murder (Curtis I did not believe in killing people unless there was no other suitable punishment). During Curtis I's reign, he did everything he believed would help his nation prosper. He showed no signs of greed. He did believe in harsh punishment, and would give such only if necessary. He was considered by many to be very caring, the very opposite of his son and immediate successor. By the end of his reign, he had gained a good reputation as a good king with no tolerance for crime. Death On a hot June day in 1814, Curtis I fell ill. He first thought it was a minor illness, and that it would go away. Two days later, the ailing king was bedridden. A subordinate broke the news of the king's illness to the nation, and the nation feared they would soon lose their king. As they had feared, on 27 June 1814, Curtis I passed away. He was 54 years old. His son Curtis II was then crowned king. Years of turmoil would ensue. Portrayals Curtis I has been portrayed in films since the 1930s. Among the actors who have played Curtis I are Hayden Marouph, Zonie Wilkins, Peter Garrano, and, most recently, Bradley Hyllon. Category:Deaths in 1814 Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Monarchs of New Herswick Category:Births in 1760